Kiss the Girl (WHSS2 First One-Shot)
by Tigercry
Summary: Cynthia gets tired of Leon's wounded pride getting in the way of her being around him and getting a kiss from him, so what does she do? The YouTuber sings, and it leaves Leon bright red in the face, and Cynthia a very happy girl. (Warriors Human Characters. Part of WHSS Sequel) One-Shot # 1 in Songs Galore


_**I couldn't resist… XD One of my friends had me listen to this today and so I thought it would fit Cynthia perfectly! I mean she's got the spunk to sing this without even blinking XD (btw Ashley Tisdale version for those who want to listen to it) And this is the FIRST OFFICIAL ONE-SHOT FOR WHSS #2!**_

 _ **Btw, I apologize for spelling mistakes and grammar errors, I uploaded this around 1:40 am XD**_

* * *

 _Kiss The Girl_

Cynthia's sapphire blue gaze strayed across the classroom and she idly rolled her pencil between her fingers, her gaze stopping on a spiky-haired blonde she knew well. Although lately, he had been grating on her nerves a little, he had to be the densest guy she had ever met in her life. And the most confusing. For the moment part she could read his face like a book, able to usually understand the gist of what he was thinking, but since a week and a half ago he had been avoiding any kind of physical contact with her and by now she had had enough. She blamed Brendon for scrambling her poor boyfriend's head and taking advantage of his inexperience in romance to frighten him, but even with that, enough was enough.

Still, Cynthia's eyes strayed boredly to the teacher giving the lecture, it wasn't like she could do anything with the teacher watching her and everyone else like a hawk. It wasn't like she needed to graduate anyway, with her YouTube career she could live happily for the rest of her life if she so pleased. However, her gaze flicked over to where her best friend Holly was dutifully writing down notes, Holly would probably kill her if she didn't graduate high school.

Still… Her deep blue gaze went back to Leon and she rested her chin on one hand, looking rather thoughtfully at the back and left the side of her boyfriend's head. She didn't go through all the crap he put her through only to submissively wait for him to tell her what was wrong, and so somehow she was going to put an end to it.

A light went off in Cynthia's head and she jolted upright so fast that she knocked her knee against the underside of her desk. Muffling a curse, cradling her knee with one hand, and ignoring her teacher's disapproving gaze, Cynthia scrambled to messily right down as much of a lyrical beat as she could, continuing something she had started working on back home. After a moment a faint smirk spread across the YouTuber's face and she closed her notebook with a satisfied snap before she raised her eyebrows in an innocent and daring fashion at her teacher. Normally she was much sweeter, and a lot more calm and studious, but today was not one of those days.

Minutes later as Cynthia mulled over the lyrics and beat, idly tapping her pencil to match the rhythm, an elbow poked her in the side and her table partner and vague friend, Hannah, looked at her curiously. "What're you doing?"

"You'll see," Cynthia responded with a bright flawless smile that held a bit of a mischievous hint to them, "Got a few rubber bands?"

* * *

Leon winced, feeling a rubber band smack him square in the back of the shoulders, and twisted around to looked for who had shot him, startled to find Cynthia's deep blue eyes fixed firmly on his. He gulped, _oh dear…_ Usually, his girlfriend's blue eyes were vibrantly happy, a spark that gave her this friendly and energetic look, but at the moment her blue eyes were rather serious, deep blue pools like a sea that waves had just leveled out. She wasn't angry, he could tell by how her eyes sparkled in the light, but she was also clearly not very pleased and he had no doubt it had something to with him avoiding touching her at all, thanks to Brendan delivering a sound smack to his pride. Apparently having Cynthia publically as his girlfriend made him seem soft and weak, which for a jock was a death sentence. But he had forgotten how stubborn and creative his girlfriend could be when she wanted to.

Like right now for example. Cynthia's blue eyes strayed from his down to the worksheet for a moment, likely following the teacher's movements as she left, and Leon felt a little nervous, what was she up to now?

He got his answer a split second later when a shadow fell over part of his desk and he heard her voice at his ear, her voice evening out into a soft pitch while being low in volume.

Leon tensed up slightly, keenly aware of how she was leaned on her arms with one arm braced against his desk while the other rested on the top of his chair. Her black hair tickled his neck as the strands free of it's restraining ponytail brushed softly over his skin, and he could feel her body heat from her proximity along with the warm breath on his ear. "Y-Yeah C-Cynthia?" He couldn't help but stumble over his words, struggling to not be nervous about what she was going to say.

However, her response surprised him.

" _There you see her,"_ Cynthia sang quietly in his ear like a faint whisper, her long bangs slipping from behind her ear to tickle his neck and collarbone, " _sitting there across the way… She don't got a lot to say but there's something about her…"_

Leon tensed up a little more and his eyes widened a fraction of an inch, she was singing? Singing that though? He had never heard these lyrics before and she played everything she wrote with him around, asking for his opinions.

" _And you don't know why but you're dying to try, you wanna kiss the girl…"_ Cynthia's voice increased a little in volume, and those who hadn't already been looking at them had their full attention now.

Leon's face went a little pink, "W-what're you talking about?"

Cynthia ignored his response and kept singing, " _yes, you want her. Look at her, you know you do. It's possible she wants you too, there's one way to ask her…"_ Her voice increased a little more in volume and continued to as Leon guessed she reached the chorus of whatever piece she had come up with off the top of her head to do this to him. " _It don't take a word, not a single word, go on and kiss the girl… Kiss the girl…"_

Cynthia moved from behind him to instead perch on his desk, blue eyes twinkling in an amused way he saw all the time and for the most part, adored. Until now anyway as she leaned toward him, a faint smirk written on her pretty face before she continued singing, proudly singing it loud enough that the classroom next to them could probably hear her. " _Sha la la la la la, my oh my! Looks like the boy's too shy, ain't gonna kiss the girl!"_

Leon watched her wide-eyed, was she trying to embarrass him? He could see that other students had their phones out and were recording as the famed "SapphireGleam" and Cynthia Lawson, teased her boyfriend with a very much brand new song. "Cynthia… Please…"

Cynthia's smirk widened and she slid off his desk, only to playfully skip around his desk and lightly brush her fingers over his back, " _Sha la la la la la! Ain't that sad? It's such a shame, too bad… You're gonna miss the girl… Go on and kiss the girl!"_ She bopped him on the nose with the phrase, making him jump and straighten up a little as she perched back on his desk, swinging her legs in a casual manner and leaned toward him with mischief in her blue eyes as she sang in a much softer volume. " _Now's your moment, floating in a blue lagoon! Boy you better do it soon, the time will be better! She don't say a word and she won't say a word until you kiss that girl!"_ Cynthia leaned forward far enough that she brushed noses with him before she pulled back and threw her hands into the air and raised her voice once again, " _sha la la la la la! My oh my, looks like the boy's too shy, ain't gonna kiss the girl!"_

"Please…" Leon whimpered, the jocks face was flaming red from embarrassment at the moment, even worse than after Brendon's blow to his pride.

Cynthia lightly shook her head with the perfect smirk still fixed on her face, " _sha la la la la la! Ain't that sad? It's such a shame, too bad, you're gonna miss the girl!"_ She slipped off his desk, only to pull the blonde to his feet with a strength he didn't know she had and pulled him around in circles, her blue eyes twinkling happily with a faint amount of mischief as she continued. " _Sha la la la la la, Don't be scared! You better be prepared, go on and kiss the girl!"_ She leaned forward again and brushed her nose against Leon's for a brief second before she continued singing, pulling him around the classroom, " _sha la la la la la! Don't stop now don't try to hide it, how… you wanna kiss the girl…"_

Her voice dropped in volume, " _go on and kiss the girl…"_ And she leaned toward him like she was going to kiss him before she pulled back inches from his face and continued, singing loudly again, " _oh kiss the girl! La la la la, la la la la! Go on and kiss the girl! La la la la, la la la la! Go on and kiss the girl!"_ She let him go, lightly pushed Leon back into his seat, and perched back on his desk, twisting to look at him. " _Sha la la la la la, my oh my! Look's like the boy's too shy, ain't gonna kiss the girl!"_ She tipped her head back and sang even louder, clearly enjoying herself teasing him and rather teaching him a lesson. " _Sha la la la la la ain't that sad? It's such a shame too bad, you're gonna miss the girl!"_

Leon sat there in his seat, his face flaming but his attention was fixed on Cynthia, amber eyes soft as he watched her despite how embarrassed he was. So much so that he stood up, grasped both of her shoulders, pulled her toward him.

" _La la la la la la la la_ \- Mmph!" Cynthia was cut off by a very red-faced Leon pressing his lips to hers in a half panicked fashion to make her shut up and the other half because he wanted to.

The class roared with laughter, everyone bursting into laughter or giggles at the outcome, even studious Holly and Hannah, the girl recording the whole thing for Cynthia.

The kiss, the first one in weeks, made it all worth it, even the goofy YouTube titles from the rest of the class.

" _SapphireGleam Seduces Fire Athlete?"_

" _Sapphire's New Song, Kiss the Girl?"_

" _Sapphire's jealous of not having Fire's attention…"_

* * *

 _ **WHSS # 2 Other Featured One-Shots**_

 _Kiss The Girl…_ _~ Cynthia gets tired of Leon's wounded pride getting in the way of her being around him and getting a kiss from him, so what does she do? The YouTuber sings, and it leaves Leon bright red in the face, and Cynthia a very happy girl. (Warriors Human Characters. Part of WHSS Sequel) One-Shot # 1 in Songs Galore_ _**(Uploaded)**_

 _I'm Gonna Die…._ _~ Cynthia hates droughts, they make her nose bleed and her throat feel like sandpaper, so she wants to go hide in her room and never come out, but… Catching a cold just makes it ten times worse. Now sicker than a dog and feeling like she's going to die, Leon's stuck dealing with his ill significant other by himself. (Warriors Human Characters. Part of WHSS Sequel) One-Shot # 1 in All the Sickies!_ _ **(Coming Soon)**_

 _Sniffles_ _~ Jay told Bree she wasn't going to be able to escape the coughs and sniffles going around if she didn't sleep enough and take precautions, buuut when the inventor gets too caught up in her work she gets sick just like Jay said she would. (Warriors Human Characters. Part of WHSS Sequel) One-Shot # 2 in All The Sickies!_ _ **(Coming Soon)**_

 _It's Not What It Looks Like!_ _~ Cynthia and Leon get involved in a messy science catastrophe, and who walks in the door when they're trying to take care of the results? Leon's poor older sister, Holly. (Warriors Human Characters. Part of WHSS Sequel) One-Shot # 1 in Wandering Minds_ _ **(Coming Soon)**_

 _Pure of Heart_ _~ Jay's new unofficial patient for being taught how to recover from paralysis after surgery is a beautiful girl with the brightest amber eyes he's ever seen named Bree, and guess what? She's beautifully perfect to him, smart, pretty, and on top of everything else, pure of heart. (Warriors Human Characters. Part of WHSS Sequel) One-Shot # 1 in Briarfeather Misc._ _ **(Coming Soon)**_

* * *

 _ **Other Related Stories**_

 _Vividly Beautiful_ _~ The beautifully happy, heart wrenching, and heart melting moments between the most perfect pair of vivid wilds, Cynthia and Leon. A collection of bits and pieces of Leon and Cynthia as wilds. (Warriors Human Characters. Part of WHSS Sequel, separate collection though)_ _ **(Coming Soon)**_

 _A Briar's Wing_ _~ Sometimes Bree can't help but wonder what a guy like Jay sees in a girl like her, and sometimes it's the other way around, insecurities eating them from the inside. But it doesn't matter. They live for each other, they have to, or they'd be completely lost in life. (Warriors Human Characters. Part of Briarfeather and Cinderblaze Sequel)_ _ **(Coming Soon)**_

 _Lion's Cinders_ _~ "What am I to you Leon?"..."You're my world Cynthia, no ifs, ands, or butts about it." Sometimes when we're vulnerable we need that special person to hug us close and tell us we're essential for their life, and with Cynthia and Leon, it's no different. (Warriors Human Characters. Part of Briarfeather and Cinderblaze Sequel)_ _ **(Coming Soon)**_


End file.
